Tristan Cross
Tristan Cross (トリスタン クロス, Torisutan Kurosu) is an S-Class mage of Pale Viper. He is the current leader of Team Xeno. Due to the magic he utilizes, Tristan was given the name Elementalist (エレメンタ Erementa) or Element Mage (要素魔道士 Yōso Madōshi). Appearance Tristan is a well-toned muscular male of a relative tall height. He has silver eyes and black hair which is swept back with two strands hanging over his forehead. His body has two scars, one on his lower abdomen and one on his left shoulder. His usual attire is a red jacket that ends just above his knees. The jacket has the guild emblem on both sleeves as well as white trimmings with a dark crimson inner lining. Under this, Tristan wears a dark, rather form-fitting t-shirt tucked into white pants. His pants are held up by a belt with a simple rectangular buckle. Its completed with a pair of black shoes. He will wear different clothing based on the weather. During a mission on a summer island, he wore a open, floral pattern shirt with shorts and sandals. He also wore a muscle shirt during that time. Personality Tristan has shown to have various moods and emotions, that range from but not limited to, mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold, anger, and even crafty. Some people say its hard to read him and know what he's thinking due to his many moods. He usually adds a bit of levity to situations, even in pretty serious situations, he would usually crack jokes and act like its no big deal. He is loyal to the guild and will fight anyone to defend it. He is willing to support his friends whenever they are in trouble and will protect them if they are threatened in any way, that is, when he's not joking around or making fun of them. Tristan shows to be serious and determined when in a fight. His willingness to fight for whatever he believes in makes him a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. History Tristan was born up in the northern part of the country, where it almost always snows. Around his 4th or 5th birthday, he started learning magic from the local mage. A few years later, he and his mother moved away to another town. This town had its own guild was doing very well because of it. Tristan was encouraged by his mom to join the local guild, so he did. He walked through the doors of the Pale Viper guild and was overwhelmed by the atmosphere. He officially joined since he had no issues with the various amounts of snakes, and started his path to be a great mage with the help of Jia and the others. His first job didnt go so well, but that didnt stop him from moving forward. As he grew, his magic got stronger as he got stronger. Tristan started to complete more harder jobs and be able to go toe-to-toe with some of the veteran members. He was starting to be a formidable mage that most wouldnt want to fight, except to maybe train their own skills. Tristan achieved the rank of S-Class from their guild's promotion trial. With the promotion plus his superb skills, Tristan became a member of Xeno, even going as far as being its leader. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): It allows Tristan to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. He can use it to generate lightning from his body, as well as, make it appear from anywhere else to strike his opponents. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee much more powerful. this seems to be Tristan's common use with this magic. The light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Like other Elemental types of Magic, Tristan can turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed to strike every opponent before they can realize what's happening. *'Lightning Blast' (unnamed): Its Tristan's most basic attack. It can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. *'Lightning Combat' (unnamed): Tristan covers his body parts in lightning to enhance his melee powers. *'Lightning Armor': This is similar to Laxus's Lightning Body. Tristan transforms his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt. Using this, he can freely move around at high speed and travel over long distances rapidly. *'Thunder Judgement': Tristan focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky. He can also use it to fire lightning from underneath the target. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Tristan is able to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. He can also use it in a similar fashion to explosives. Tristan conjure the element from various parts of their body for enhanced physical attacks or from the nearby surroundings. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This allows Tristan to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic gives high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: giving the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. *'Flight': Using the wind, Tristan can soar through the air. *'Wind Wall': Creates a wall of wind around the target or anything really. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Wind Slicer': Tristan fires several blades of wind at the target. *'Storm Force': Tristan fires a massive stream of wind towards the target. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Tristan can produce, control, and manipulate water in different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating powerful jets of water, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons. *'Water Jet': Tristan fires a powerful stream of water for blunt damage. It can sweep the enemy off their feet and slam them into buildings and things. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): This gives Tristan the power to control earth for both offense and defense. *'Rock Wall': Makes a wall for defense. Requip: Tristan has shown to use this magic to change his clothes for various purposes. Relationships Quotes "Nothing is impossible." "The members of Pale Viper are like the snake it represents. We wait silently out of sight, and before you know what happens, we strike. Think hard about your next actions, cause it could start a war you wont survive." Trivia *The picture is based off Guren Ichinose from Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters